Le début de la fin
by Sakurache
Summary: 7 - Plus court que d'habitude mais tout aussi intense. Pendant que Dean, Sam et Bobby tente de sauver Dean, Amy a son propre combat à mener et voit enfin sa chance de se venger. A noter : le retour et l'apparition de personnages qui vont tout changer.


**Le début de la fin**

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé pour les Winchester. Accompagnés de Bobby et d'Amy, ils avaient continuer leur lutte tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de sauver Dean. Ainsi étaient-ils maintenant au courant pour Lilith, le démon prenant possession de corps de fillettes qui voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de Sam, qu'elle considérait comme une menace.

Ruby ne les avait guère aidé. Pire encore, elle avait avouer à Dean qu'elle ne pourrait rien pour lui mais qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'Amy et Sam le pensent pour continuer à se battre. Elle s'intéressait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop à Sam au goût de son grand frère.

Les frères Winchester avaient également rencontrer Bella Talbot qui les avait bien tourmenté mais qui avait finalement eu ce qu'elle méritait même si personne ne mérite réellement de finir dans de telles circonstances.

Quant à Amy, elle poursuivait sa route aux cotés des frères. Dean et elle n'avaient plus reparler du baiser qu'elle avait échanger avec Sam des semaines auparavant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus lieu d'en parler car Dean et Amy essayaient de profiter de chaque instant de leur amour au cas où ils ne trouveraient pas un moyen de sauver Dean avant l'échéance qui approchait maintenant à grands pas. Sam le respectait, d'autant plus qu'il n'était toujours pas très sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. En même temps, cette dernière continuait discrètement ses recherches sur le vampire qui avait tué ses parents persuadée de le retrouver un jour et de se venger. Bobby l'aidait de son mieux tout en ayant promis de ne rien dire aux Winchester.

Seulement comme les secrets ne restent pas enfouis éternellement, tout s'accéléra bientôt…

- Salut Bobby !

Les frères suivis d'Amy entrèrent dans la vieille demeure de Bobby Singer, qu'ils connaissaient plutôt bien l'un et l'autre maintenant. Sam était assez enjoué aujourd'hui depuis qu'ils avaient reçu un coup de fil de leur père de substitution quelques heures auparavant. Si Bobby les avait fait venir chez lui au lieu de leur communiquer quoi que ce soit au téléphone c'est qu'il avait des choses importantes à dire. Des choses qui ne pouvait qu'être en rapport avec la mort programmée de son frère. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Sam pensait que ces nouvelles seraient positives pour eux.

Dean n'était pas totalement de cet avis. Il avait essayé de contenir la joie de Sam car il ne fallait pas non plus trop espérer. Amy, elle, était partagée. D'un coté, elle était d'accord avec son chéri, il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs comme on disait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade à l'idée de ce que Bobby allait leur révéler.

- Salut les gars ! Enfin, à toi aussi bien sûr Amy…

- T'inquiètes Bobby.

Amy s'avança et prit Bobby dans ses bras. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration d'affections avant de rencontrer Amy mais maintenant il avait presque l'habitude. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de Bobby près d'une cheminée pendant qu'il serrait la main des garçons.

- Alors quoi de neuf Bobby ? demanda Sam aux bords de l'implosion.

- Une grande nouvelle. Après, reste à savoir comment l'utiliser…

Dean sourit à Amy et s'assit autour de la grande table qui prenait la plupart de l'espace de la pièce. Une carte immense des États-Unis était étalée devant lui.

- Bon allez, ne nous fait pas languir plus longtemps ! s'écria l'aîné des Winchester.

Sam observa son frère puis Bobby debout, les bras croisés. Enfin, il se décida à parler :

- Je crois savoir où se trouve Lilith…

Amy se leva d'un bon pendant que son chéri levait des yeux incrédules sur Bobby. Sam n'eut d'abord pas de réaction très précise mais vite, un sourire s'afficha largement sur son visage.

Alors que Dean et Sam se chamaillaient pour décider de la manière de procéder, Bobby entraîna Amy à l'écart.

- Amy…J'ai du nouveau pour toi aussi.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux Winchester pour être sûre qu'ils ne les écoutaient pas.

- Oui. Tu sais mon copain Booth ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé…

- Oui et ?

- Il y a peu de temps, il a trouvé des traces fraîches de vampires près de Salem dans l'Oregon…Mais il n'a pas trouvé de nid, seulement un individu isolé qui prend le nom de Frank Meyer à la ville…

- C'est lui, affirma Amy les mâchoires serrées.

- Je sais. Booth m'a appelé aussitôt. Frank est toujours là-bas et d'après Booth, il y a peu de temps qu'il y est donc il va sûrement y rester quelques temps….

Amy resta pensive un instant. Dans le silence qui suivit, Bobby prit conscience de ce que tout cela allait entraîner. Dean allait avoir besoin d'elle, cependant, elle devait y aller. Elle ne pouvait pas rater une occasion pareille. De plus, Salem n'était pas loin de l'endroit où se trouver Lilith, en peu de temps, elle les aurait rejoint.

- Amy…

Celle-ci releva la tête avec un regard interrogateur à l'adresse de Bobby.

- Oui ?

- Dis leur cette fois.

- Oui, d'accord…soupira-t-elle.

Bobby eut la délicatesse d'aller préparer du café dans la cuisine pendant qu'Amy entra, tête baissée et mains dans les poches, dans le salon.

- ça va pas chérie ?

Dean s'approcha de la jeune femme, un peu inquiet. Sam, lui, leva les yeux de la carte posée sur la table et s'aperçut enfin qu'Amy faisait une drôle de tête.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et Dean dans ses bras.

- J'ai un truc à vous dire…A tous les deux, dit-elle en jetant un regard insistant à Sam. Ce dernier se rapprocha en fronçant les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Je sais que vous vous préparez à mettre la pâté à Lilith et à trouver une solution pour…Et je sais que j'ai travaillé dure pour vous aider…

- Et on t'en ait reconnaissant…dit Dean attendri en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je sais, je sais mais laisse-moi finir…Je…pfff Je ne pourrais pas être avec vous.

- Quoi ? fit Sam, surpris.

Dean, extatique, s'écarta légèrement de sa jeune chérie.

- Je suis désolé mais…J'ai mon propre combat à mener.

Les mains de nouveau dans les poches, elle observa Dean s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de Bobby avec une mine étrange, elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre un mot sur la façon qu'il avait de regarder dans le vide que Sam en la regardant fixement demanda :

- Frank ?

- Oui. Bobby a un ami qui l'a vu près de Salem. Je dois y aller.

- Tu continuais tes recherches dans notre dos ? demanda Sammy tout en jetant un regard sur Dean.

- J'ai seulement demander à Bobby de surveiller ! Vous aviez assez de problèmes, j'allais pas en rajouter avec les miens…

- Mais enfin, tu aurais dû ! Tu fais partie de la famille, Amy, on aurait pu t'aider…

- La seule façon que vous avez de m'aider est de me laisser partir…Je sais que je vais m'en vouloir de vous abandonnez maintenant mais je sais aussi que je regretterai toute ma vie d'avoir rater cette occasion…Et j'y ai bien réfléchi. J'en ai pour deux ou trois jours max. et pas loin de là où se trouve Lilith. Quand vous aurez décider de comment vous procédez, je pourrais toujours vous y rejoindre, non ?

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Sam, toujours debout, observa Amy. Celle-ci plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Sam…Tu voudrais m'aider, te battre avec moi contre ce vampire et je sais que Dean et Bobby aussi mais c'est un combat que je dois mener seule.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Dean se leva d'un bond et la regarda.

- Enfin Dean…

- Tu es vraiment inconsciente ! T'as oublié que ton père est mort en voulant à tout prix le tuer tout seul ?

Amy reçut cela comme un coup dans le ventre.

- Vraiment Dean ? Ecoute, je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir mais tu pourrais quand même réagir autrement !

- Et comment tu veux que je réagisse ? Il me reste peu de temps et je dois en plus m'inquiéter pour ma tête de mule de petite amie ?

- Oh mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

- Ah ouais ?

Sam, se sentant impuissant, posa néanmoins une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterai jusqu'en enfer.

- Tu sais Dean, je me suis rappeler des trucs de notre enfance commune et déjà à l'époque, tu étais vraiment trop suffisant et arrogant. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça mais puisque tu insistes…

- Amy…

- Non, Sam.

La jeune femme leur tourna le dos et s'approcha de la porte du salon avant de dire, sans se retourner :

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi s'il te plait. Et sauve ta peau, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Amy sortit en trombe de la maison avant que l'un ou l'autre ne l'en empêche en claquant la porte et s'engouffra dans sa Mustang. Elle éclata en sanglots et démarra la voiture pendant que Bobby et les frères sortaient sur le perron. Elle partit sans un geste pour eux.

- Amy…murmura Dean.

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Sammy.

- On fait ce qu'elle a dit, répondit Bobby. On sauve la peau de Dean et on massacre Lilith.

Alors que les Winchester et Bobby réfléchissaient encore à ce qu'ils allaient faire, Amy roulait en direction de Salem, Oregon. Et tout en roulant, elle réfléchissait elle aussi. Elle s'en voulait d'être parti comme ça mais les Winchester n'avaient pas eu l'air de comprendre. Pourtant, elle aurait jurer que eux plus que quiconque aurait su de quoi elle parlait quand elle voulait faire ça seule. Mais bon, eux l'avaient bien accepter dans leur chasse. Cependant, c'était le moment ou jamais et les frères avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle comprenait et espérait qu'ils finiraient par comprendre eux aussi.

De toute façon, elle allait prouver à Dean qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule et elle reviendrait en deux temps trois mouvements auprès de lui. Et puis elle était tellement convaincue que Sam le sauverait qu'elle ne concevait pas de ne plus le revoir.

En attendant, elle devait à présent se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle avait depuis longtemps trouver toutes les armes possibles et imaginables pour vaincre les vampires et les avaient entreposé dans son coffre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur Frank Meyer.

Dean s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Les visions se faisaient de plus en plus fortes mais il ne voulait inquiéter personne à ce sujet pour le moment. Le temps viendrait suffisamment tôt où il devrait leur en parler. Assis dans une espèce de petite balancelle sur le perron de la maison de Bobby, l'aîné des Winchester était perdu dans ses pensées, alors que le ciel dégagé laissait étrangement voir les étoiles brillaient. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de les voir ainsi. Mais Dean ne s'en souciait que peu. Quelle mouche l'avait piquer de réagir comme ça ? Non seulement maintenant il s'inquiétait mais en plus il s'en voulait. Il n'était même pas sûr du lieu où elle devait se rendre. Avait-elle parler de Salem ? Il le croyait mais c'était bien flou.

Absorbé, il n'entendit pas Bobby sortir de la maison et s'asseoir à coté de lui. C'est seulement en sentant son corps près du sien, qu'il s'aperçut enfin de sa présence.

- Hey Bobby.

- Dean. Comment tu vas ?

- A merveille ! Il ne me reste que quelques heures, l'un des êtres que j'aime le plus au monde est perdu dans la nature en me détestant sûrement, et je parie que Sam est en train de convoquer Ruby.

Bobby ne dit rien mais quand Dean se tourna et vit son visage, il savait que la dernière part de son petit monologue était juste.

- Je le savais…

- Dean…Elle ne te déteste pas.

- Quoi ?

- Amy ! Elle ne te déteste pas.

- Ouais…J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi.

- Elle aurait seulement aimé que tu comprennes et que tu la soutiennes.

- Je sais…Mais c'est dangereux, elle risque de se faire tuer ! Et puis…

- Quoi ?

- J'aurai préféré qu'elle reste avec nous. Enfin surtout avec moi.

- Je sais. Néanmoins, fais-lui confiance. Elle a appris beaucoup depuis votre rencontre à Prescott, elle s'en sortira…

- Elle n'est pas prête…

- La colère et la vengeance aident beaucoup dans ce genre de situation. Tu en sais quelque chose…

- C'est vrai, concéda Dean en souriant légèrement.

- Cette petite me rappelle vraiment quelqu'un…

- Ah oui ? Qui ?

- Les frères Winchester : buté, inconscient et prêt à foncer.

- C'est sans doute à cause de notre passé commun…

- Ou simplement parce que vous vous êtes bien trouvé.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent un moment, laissant le silence se propageait. Puis, Dean se leva.

- Bon…Faut que j'aille botter les fesses de mon frère…Et de Ruby pendant que j'y suis.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Merci Bobby.

Dean entra de nouveau dans la maison et pendant qu'il descendait au sous-sol, Bobby resta là, assis dans la nuit. Il poussa un profond soupir. Amy et les Winchester étaient un peu comme les enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Bien sûr, il serait là pour aider les garçons mais pour Amy…Les mots de Dean tournaient dans sa tête, peut-être qu'Amy ne reviendrait jamais et Dean…Il se leva d'un bond et entra attraper le téléphone. Il n'allait pas rester impuissant, pas cette fois. Booth serait sans doute encore dans les parages et que Mlle Woods le veuille ou non, elle allait avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour leur revenir en un seul morceau.

Amy arriva enfin à Salem. Elle gara sa voiture sur un parking public, près du commissariat de la ville. Aucune chance qu'elle ne prenne un motel. Elle allait trouver Frank, le tuait et repartir fissa. Elle ne voulait pas rester fâché avec Dean. Elle avait bien essayer de l'appeler mais elle n'avait pas eu de réponse. Sans doute s'étaient-ils enfin décidé pour un plan d'action et trop occupé, le grand frère ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait même pas chercher à avoir Sam, si l'un ne répondait pas, il y avait peu de chance que l'autre le fasse. Cependant, était-ce parce qu'il était toujours fâché qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça, comme ça. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait avoir toute sa concentration à présent.

S'étant changé avant d'entrer dans la ville, c'est habillé d'un tailleur noir et de talons qu'elle franchit les portes du commissariat. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Amy sentait qu'elle devait commencer par là. Peut-être que les flics avaient eu vent de ce Frank Meyer dans les rues de Salem ? Elle observa les alentours, tournant le dos à l'accueil et prit une grande inspiration. Elle l'avait déjà fait seule mais là, elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but et elle aurait aimé que les Winchester soient à ses côtés.

Pendant qu'elle pensait à tout ça, une voix vaguement familière se fit entendre.

- Amy ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un la connaisse ici. Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle faisait ? Pour en finir avec le suspens, elle se retourna légèrement et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Kyle Bradley derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Il portait un costume ce qui indiquait qu'il avait eu une promotion. Tout sourire, Kyle n'en croyait pas non plus ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé la revoir un jour. Ils avaient bien échangé leur numéro mais ne s'en étaient jamais servi l'un comme l'autre depuis le départ de la jeune femme de Belmont.

- Kyle ! Quelle surprise !

Amy s'approcha, elle aussi souriante. Elle allait avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un à qui elle allait pouvoir se confier, et expliquer pourquoi elle était là. Quelqu'un qui allait même pouvoir l'aider. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je pourrais vous posez la même question, répondit-il en souriant.

- Vous d'abord, dit Amy après avoir ri légèrement.

- Il y a six mois, j'ai eu une promotion. J'ai été muté ici et je suis devenu inspecteur.

- Ouaw félicitations.

- Merci. Et vous ?

- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Je vois. Qui est-ce ? demanda Kyle en s'approchant d'un ordinateur.

- Frank Meyer. Il est en ville depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Hum…Frank Meyer…dit-il en tapant le nom sur le clavier. Oui, on a bien un Frank Meyer. Peut-être qu'on pourrait en parler autour d'un déjeuner ?

Amy fut surprise de la proposition mais en même temps c'était du Bradley tout cracher. Et si elle voulait lui expliquer tous les détails, mieux valait être ailleurs qu'en plein milieu d'un commissariat.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle finalement en souriant.

Dean et Sam remontèrent finalement du sous-sol, l'aîné des Winchester avait la lèvre ensanglantée.

- Vous auriez pu faire attention à vos tronches quand même…

- Merci du soutien Bobby.

- Où est Ruby ?

- Partie. Mais je pense pas qu'après ce qu'on lui ait fait, elle en reste là…

- Mouais…Enfin pour le moment, on est tranquille.

- J'espère.

- Et puis on a ce qu'on voulait c'est l'essentiel…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, l'aîné des Winchester tenant fermement dans sa main droite le couteau « tueur de démons » de Ruby. Lui et Sam se laissèrent tomber sur un fauteuil et Bobby fit les cents pas, l'air ennuyé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bobby ?

- J'ai essayé de joindre mon copain Booth, c'est lui qui a repéré le vampire d'Amy à Salem. Je voulais qu'il jette un œil sur elle mais j'ai pas réussi à l'avoir…ça m'inquiète…

- Mais je suis sûr qu'il est occupé, c'est tout !

- Ouais peut-être…

- On peut changer de sujet s'il vous plait ? osa Dean.

- Oui tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On y va.

Amy et Kyle étaient sortis du commissariat et s'étaient directement dirigés vers un petit restaurant non loin de là, « idéal pour un déjeuner » d'après l'inspecteur Bradley. Une fois assise devant une charmante table deux places, Amy demanda, amusée :

- Qu'avez-vous dû faire pour être promu aussi rapidement ?

- Et bien vous allez rire mais c'est grâce à vous tout ça.

- Ah moi ?

- Et à vos amis. Oui. C'est grâce à l'affaire Watt qu'on m'a proposé ce poste.

- Vraiment ? C'est génial.

- Vu où était le corps de Watt et tous les indices qu'il y avait dans cette grotte, c'était facile de leur faire croire ce que je voulais.

- J'imagine oui. Merci encore de nous avoir couvert.

- Je vous en prie. J'ai bien compris ce que vous faites, enfin je pense. Mais je sais aussi que vous devez le faire sans que le monde soit au courant. Maintenant, parlez-moi de Meyer.

- C'est un vampire.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Une jeune serveuse approcha alors et prit leur commande. Une fois repartie, Kyle et Amy reprirent leur conversation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? Oups pardon…

- Non, c'est bon. On peut se tutoyer, surtout avec ce que je vais te révéler.

- Comment ça ?

Meyer a tué mes parents. Il y a des années. Mais je ne l'ai su que récemment et voilà, les garçons ont…disons d'autres problèmes à régler et ils n'ont pas pu m'accompagner donc j'espérais un peu que tu puisses m'aider…

- Bien sûr ! Tu peux compter sur moi, d'ailleurs je vais commencer en te disant ce que j'ai sur lui.

- Je t'écoute.

- On le soupçonne d'être un tueur en série mais on n'a pas vraiment de preuves.

- Ça doit plus vraiment t'étonner après ce que je viens de te dire.

- C'est sûr.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Bien sûr. Mais après le déjeuner.

Frank Meyer dormait calmement après une longue nuit de chasse. Deux proies. C'était le maximum s'il voulait rester encore un peu dans cette ville. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse attention à cette jeunette, la fille d'Edward, le chasseur…Il se rappelait fort bien le jour où il avait tuer sa mère. Et puis quand Ed avait voulu se venger…Enfin, ils avaient fait des plats intéressants. Il l'aurait bien transformé le chasseur mais non, il n'aurait jamais accepter de se soumettre même une fois la transformation achevée.

Soudain, une odeur emplit ses narines. Une nette odeur d'humain. Ce ne pouvait pas être des flics, ils ne s'étaient pas annoncés. Des cambrioleurs ? C'était une supposition douteuse car la maison de Frank n'avait rien de tape-à-l'œil. Il se releva alors d'un coup du canapé qu'il occupait.

Un chasseur…

Kyle et Amy garèrent la mustang non loin de la maison de Meyer et commencèrent à réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient besoin. Kyle sortit son arme, l'arme réglementaire de la police et Amy ria légèrement.

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Il y a du vrai dans les légendes. Il faut des balles en argent. Prend plutôt celui-là.

Elle sortit du coffre un pistolet et lui tendit

- J'en ai un autre. Désolé d'avoir pressé le pas mais j'aimerai retrouver les Winchester avant que…

- Que ?

- Peut importe, je dois les retrouver au plus vite.

- Très bien alors on y va.

- Ecoute Kyle…Tu es libre de partir quand tu veux. C'est mon combat et je veux pas que tu meures pour ça…

- Je prends note. Allez allons-y.

Amy s'était changée et avait enfilé un jean et un pull standard. Elle partit en avant. Kyle l'a trouvé toujours aussi belle…Mais ce n'était pas le moment, il devait se concentrer. Amy réussit à ouvrir sans peine la porte d'entrée, une porte grossière en bois. Elle grinça légèrement et Kyle grimaça. Amy secoua la tête : elle savait bien qu'à cette heure, il dormait. L'arme en avant, Amy s'approcha de la pièce qui semblait être le salon, le seul endroit où il pouvait dormir semble-t-il. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle relâcha son attention et se tourna vers Kyle à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Peut-être qu'il s'est endormi ailleurs ?

Kyle n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre, Frank se jeta sur Amy dans son dos. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et se mit à l'étrangler. Amy lui donna un bon coup de pied qui le désarçonna et elle put s'écarter. Néanmoins, elle avait perdu son arme dans la bataille et la cherchait pendant que Kyle tentait de tirer sur Frank. Mais le vampire était trop rapide. Il se précipita sur l'inspecteur et lui cassa le bras, celui qui tenait son arme. Il hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

- Kyle !

Amy voulut s'approcher mais Frank la retint. Il l'empoigna par les bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Amy, Amy…Tu ne pourras pas m'avoir, seule qui plus est. Tu es ridicule.

Amy serra les dents et lui cracha à la figure tout en essayant de sortir de l'étreinte mortelle du vampire.

- Je voulais te proposer de me rejoindre mais si tu le prends comme ça…

La bouche de Frank s'agrandit et d'horribles dents longues apparurent. Amy sentait sa dernière heure arrivait et son cœur qui battait la chamade où point qu'elle croyait qu'il allait exploser. Mais soudain, la maison fut agitée de tremblements comme si un ouragan était dehors. Frank, sans relâcher l'étreinte, regarda autour de lui puis d'un coup, ces yeux s'enflammèrent. Il lâcha Amy qui se coucha sur le sol, aveuglée.

Amy ouvrit les yeux. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées et un calme olympien régnait dans la maison. Un mal de crâne incroyable s'était abattu sur elle mais elle était en vie, c'était l'essentiel. Elle se leva difficilement puis remarqua le corps sans vie de Frank, les yeux complètement brûlés. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire ça ?

En grimaçant, elle s'approcha de Kyle et sentit son pouls. Grâce au ciel, lui aussi était vivant. Elle se redressa et essaya de calmer sa respiration et de reprendre ses esprits. Une petite pause qui ne dura pas longtemps. La jeune femme sentit une présence. Elle se retourna d'instinct et aperçut un homme. Enfin, il ressemblait à un homme. Il portait une sorte de costume et un pardessus marron clair qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Il fit un pas vers Amy qui braqua les poings en avant.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Amy, tu ne me reconnais pas ? c'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie pourtant.

Amy réfléchit à toute vitesse, les yeux dans le vague en baissant les poings. Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers l'étrange apparition, bouleversée.

- Colorado Springs…

- Exactement ! Cette fois ça a été plus facile, tu n'étais pas encore morte mais tâche de faire attention. Je vais finir par en avoir assez.

- Qui êtes-vous…Et pourquoi continuer à me sauver ?

- Je m'appelle Castiel. Et si tu es encore là, c'est que tu es importante.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à vous croire ? hein ? et qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ?

- Amy, je suis un ange.

Amy roulait comme une folle vers l'Illinois. Bobby lui avait laissé un message des heures plus tôt pour lui donner le lieu où se trouvait Lilith ainsi que leurs intentions. Mais elle avait perdu un temps fou à parler à ce Castiel et à emmener Kyle à l'hôpital puis à s'esquiver discrètement. Elle sentait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Dean. Elle ne voulait pas rester fâché avec lui au cas où Sam ne parviendrait pas à le sauver. Peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard…

Elle arriva rapidement à l'adresse que Bobby lui avait donné et gara sa Mustang devant la maison. Dans les jardins, les voisins avaient l'air hagard. Amy comprit tout de suite qu'ils avaient été possédés. Si ils étaient à présent clean, ça voulait dire que…

Amy accéléra le pas et monta les marches du perron deux par deux avant d'entrer comme une furie dans la maison.

- Sam ?

Elle s'arrêta, écoutant les bruits de la maison. Elle entendit alors un peu plus loin dans une pièce adjacente des sanglots. Elle s'y précipita et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui glaça le sang. Sam, sur le sol, avait le corps de Dean ensanglanté dans les bras. Il leva la tête vers elle. Elle s'effondra en larmes :

- Dean…Je suis désolée, tellement désolée…

FIN


End file.
